Star in the Dark
by Quill77
Summary: CH 2 up! This is a story me and my best friend are writing. It is about 3 cats with a prophecy about them, and they have to go help. The catmint is stolen, and leaf-bare is coming on! I use all new characters but it is based on Warriors. INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. AllegiancesTerminologyWarrior Code

**These are just a little info about the Warriors series, if you need anything, just review and I will tell you! I do suggest you read the warriors series though...**

* * *

**Allegiances**

**AnimalClan**

**Leader: **

Fernstar—gray tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy:**

Sleekfur—dark tabby tom—_Apprentice: Moonpaw_

**Medicine Cat:**

Autumnfall—sorrel she-cat with blue eyes—_Apprentice: Earthpaw_

**Warriors:**

Rockpelt—dark gray tom with amber eyes

Ivyleaf—black she-cat with long tail and green eyes—_Apprentice: Greenpaw_

Pebblefur—mottled gray tom

Barkfoot—ginger tom with dark forelegs and amber eyes—_Apprentice: Flowerpaw_

Ambereyes—fierce ginger she-cat with startling amber eyes—_Apprentice: Lilypaw_

Weedtail—dark tabby tom with a long tail—_Apprentice: Berrypaw_

Nuttail—brown she-cat with blue eyes

Acornfur—golden brown she-cat with green eyes

Birdtalon—muscled golden tom with warm amber eyes—_Apprentice: Raccoonpaw_

**Apprentices:**

Moonpaw—gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Greenpaw—blue-gray tortoiseshell she-cat with eyes of two different colors

Berrypaw—small chestnut tom

Lilypaw—golden and white she-cat

Earthpaw—solid brown little she-cat

Raccoonpaw—gray she-cat with black mask over her eyes and black and white striped tail

Flowerpaw—brown and white she-cat

**Queens (nursing/expecting she-cats):**

Swanfeather—sleek white she-cat—_Kits: Sunkit, Earthkit, Raccoonkit, Flowerkit_

Leaffur—mottled brown she-cat—_Kits: Berrykit, Lilykit_

**Elders:**

Mossnose—brown she-cat with dull green eyes

Clayfur—sorrel tabby tom with small amber eyes

Skytail—light gray she-cat with long tail

**StormClan**

**Leader: **

Graystar—gray tabby tom

**Deputy:**

Ashcloud—gray tortoiseshell she-cat

**Medicine Cat:**

Streamfeather—silver she-cat with long fur—_Apprentice: Silverpaw_

**Warriors:**

Pinenose—dark tom with green eyes—_Apprentice: Windpaw_

Snowstem—white she-cat with green eyes—_Apprentice: Dapplepaw_

Rivertail—blue-gray she-cat with long tail

Cloudberry—white and sorrel tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sleekpelt—ginger tom with amber eyes

Runningtail—sorrel tortoiseshell she-cat

Beaverheart—sleek dark brown tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices**

Dapplepaw—gray mottled she-cat

Silverpaw—small silver tom

Windpaw—slim light gray she-cat with white legs

**Queens (nursing/expecting she-cats):**

Willowfur—ginger she-cat—_Kits: Leafkit, Starlingkit_

**Elders:**

Blackcloud—sour black tom

Riverfur—sleek gray tom with penetrating blue eyes

Lakefeather—old blue-gray she-cat with dull fur

**NightClan**

**Leader: **

Flamestar—russet red tom

**Deputy:**

Redfur—orange tom—_Apprentice: Whirlpaw_

**Medicine Cat:**

Midnightfur—dark black tom

**Warriors:**

Shadowheart—black tom with amber eyes

Duskyfur—dust-colored tom—_Apprentice: Blackpaw_

Darkfire—silent tom with glowing amber eyes

Dawntail—ginger she-cat, mother of Flamestar

Raincloud—plump gray she-cat with blue eyes

Snowleaf—pure white she-cat

Needlefire—thin brown tom with green eyes

Pinetail—reddish brown tom with blue eyes—_Apprentice: Cardinalpaw_

Hawkflame—dark brown she-cat with russet socks

**Apprentices**

Cardinalpaw—reddish tom

Whirlpaw—black and sliver tom with amber eyes

Blackpaw—black tom with gray legs

**Queens (nursing/expecting she-cats):**

Moondapple—white she-cat with black spots—_Kits: Starkit, Frogkit_

Shinestorm—Sleek ginger she-cat—_Kits: Featherkit, Firekit_

**Elders:**

Deerpelt—tawny tomcat with green eyes

Tangletail—gray-brown she-cat with a matted tail

**FrostClan**

**Leader: **

Snowstar—green-eyed white tom—_Apprentice: Falconpaw_

**Deputy:**

Whitefire—white she-cat with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Brookwing—light-gray she-cat heavily streaked with dark gray

**Warriors:**

Voleclaw—gray tom with blue eyes—_Apprentice: Applepaw_

Rabbittail—short-tailed brown tom

Stonepelt—gray tom with thick fur

Oceanfeather—blue-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

Icefire—pure white she-cat with green eyes

Bluetail—dark gray tom

Mistystorm—light gray she-cat with thick, soft fur

**Apprentices**

Falconpaw—tan tomcat with sharp claws

Applepaw—plump, friendly brown she-cat

**Queens (nursing/expecting she-cats):**

Cliffheart—shaggy tan she-cat—_Kits: Moonkit, Skykit_

**Elders:**

Loonwing—black she-cat with white speckles on her back

Leaptail—dark brown tom with a short tail

* * *

**The Warrior Code**

**AKA The Laws**

Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships in other clans, but your loyalty must remain to your own clan, as you may have to one day meet them in battle.

Do not hunt or trespass on another clan's territory.

Elders, queens and kits must be fed before warriors and apprentices. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders.

Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life.

A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice.

Newly appointed warriors must sit a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name.

A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice.

The deputy will become clan leader after the leader dies or retires.

After the death or retirement of a deputy, a new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh.

A gathering of all four clans is held during the full moon during a truce that lasts the whole night. There shall be no fighting during this time.

Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats.

NO warrior may neglect a kit that is in pain or danger, even if the kit is from a different clan.

The word of the clan leader is law.

An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his/her battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or it is necessary for self defense.

A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet.

* * *

**Terminology**

**Crowfood/crow-food: **a dead animal that has begun to rot; also an insult.

**Dirt: **Feces

**Gathering: **A meeting involving all four clans (see The Warrior Code #10)

**Gathering Valley: **Where the Gatherings are held**  
Hunting Patrol: **A patrol of cats gone put to hunt

**Kittypet: **A tame cat; looked down upon by warriors

**Loner: **A lone cat; ignored by warriors

**Making Dirt: **Defecating

**Monster: **A car or truck

**Rogue: **A lone cat or group of cats that make trouble for the clans

**Sharing Tongues: **The act of grooming each other while sharing gossip

**She-cat: **Female cat

**She-kit: **Female kitten

**Silverpelt: **The Milky Way, a direct representation of StarClan

**Snowmelt: **Dirty/polluted slushy snow

**Thunderpath: **Road/highway

**Tom/tomcat: **male cat/kitten

**Colorpelt: **Human

**Colorpelt kit: **Human child

**Colorpelt nest: **Human house

**Colorpeltplace: **Human city/town

**Newleaf: **Spring

**Greenleaf: **Summer

**Leaf-fall: **Fall

**Leaf-bare: **Winter

**Moon: **Approximately one month

**Moonhigh: **Midnight

**Moonrise: **Dusk; when the moon rises

**Half-moon: **Two weeks

**Quarter-moon: **One week

**Sunhigh: **Noon

**Sunrise: **A day (ex. _the other sunrise I was…)_

**Season: **Season; four seasons to a year (Newleaf, Greenleaf, Leaf-fall, Leaf-bare)

**Heartbeat: **A split second

**Sundown: **Sunset

**Sunup: **Dawn

**Fox-length: **The length of a fox, approx. four feet

**Tree-length: **The length of a tall oak tree

**Tail-length: **The length of a cat's tail (1-2 feet)

* * *

**KK, please review!**


	2. Prologue

All was dark. Four shadowy shapes made their way through a mist-covered forest. The four slim, lithe shadows converged upon a tree at the center of a valley, and there began talking.

"I didn't think I would find you here this evening, Night," one of the cats, a wiry white she-cat with piercing blue eyes mewed. She settled down on her branch, pleased.

"Nor I you, Frost," the other she-cat replied, as she slid out her claws.

"Now, now. I don't know why we came here, but I'm _sure _it wasn't to argue," a smoky gray tomcat with broad shoulders reminded them. Both she-cats' heads whipped around to glare at him.

"Storm, you stay out of this!" Frost's eyes burned with fire. "You _know _what she did to my clan!"

Night ignored Frost's comment. "True, we didn't come here to argue…" she mused. "Animal, what _did _we come here for?"

A small brown tom twisted one forepaw over the other and looked up. "I had a prophecy," he said slowly, gauging their expressions.

Night scoffed, throwing her head back to glance at the hidden stars. "What? You? A _prophecy?_" She snorted at him once more, "I don't believe you."

Frost narrowed her eyes. "Tell us about it!"

"Um…er…well…" Animal began, uncertain of himself. "It sort of went like this. I saw three cats—about eight moons old—with stars in their fur and their eyes like full moons reflected in pools of water. Then I heard a voice. A voice that sounded as silvery as the moon."

All three cats—Night, the black she-cat, Storm, the gray tom, and Frost, the silver she-cat stared at him raptly. "And…what did it say?" Storm pressed.

Animal shook before continuing his story. Swallowing hard, he murmured,

"It said:

_Three will rise_

_Above all cats_

_To become One Star,_

_And shine through the Dark."_

Night trembled at its power. "What…what do you think this means?"

"I…I don't know. It…it is…hard…to speak of such strength…Whoever these three are, they are destined for greatness." Animal spoke softly and nervously. "Let us go, back to the mountains of StarClan. It is late, and we must sleep."

The four slowly filed away. And with the next crash of thunder, they were gone.

Lightening illuminated the clearing, pushing away the curtain of darkness long enough to reveal a vixen. "One more time, Star's Wing," she murmured to herself. "And in the living world. Then tell the Secrets to next Teller, then retire to the stars."


	3. Chapter 1

**Here's Chapter 1! I hope you like it!**

**Words with numbers (****1, 2, 3 etc****) by them are defined at the bottom…**

**Oh, oops! Almost forgot O_o**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors or any of the characters…blah, blah, blah…**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"You're doing fine, Swanfeather,"

"It's—''

"Nip that sac there; you don't want your kit to die, do you?"

"No, Autumnfall." Swanfeather reached over and set the kit free. Suddenly, a contraction hit her. She gasped and shuddered, dislodging the three kits momentarily from her belly.

"Leaffur. Come lick this kit," Autumnfall ordered the older queen. This birthing was hard, but there was only one more to come.

"Yes, Autumnfall," Leaffur waddled over, her own belly heavy with kits, and began to lick the lifeless kit ferociously. A few moments passed, and soon there were four kits suckling at Swanfeather's belly.

"Thank you, Autumnfall," Swanfeather blinked sleepily at her. The white she-cat reached down to lick her kits, which were suckling busily at her belly.

"Well, you're welcome. You've got a lovely group there, I must say." Autumnfall twitched her ears. "I have to go; I need to restock my herbs. But I'll check on you later." The auburn medicine cat slipped out of the nursery. Swanfeather watched her leave, and then settled down to rest.

* * *

"What? She gave birth _already? _But she wasn't due for another quarter-moon! If she's hurt, I'll—I will—I'll kill someone!"

Swanfeather cracked an eye open at the sound of her mate's voice. He had been out on patrol while she had given birth, fortunately. She sighed. That was the problem with having an overprotective mate.

"Calm down, Pebblefur," Autumnfall soothed. "She's fine. But she's resting right now."

"He can come in," Swanfeather called. "I'm awake,"

Pebblefur burst into the den. Threading his way around the moss nests, he began to lick Swanfeather's ears. "Are you okay? Do need anything?"

"I'm fine. And the kits are, too."

Pebblefur sniffed them curiously. "Do you have any ideas for names?"

"Well…yes…but only if they're okay with you," Swanfeather murmured lovingly. "I was thinking about Flamekit for the little golden tom, Flowerkit for the brown-and-white she-kit, Raccoonkit for the she-kit that looks like a raccoon and Earthkit for the brown she-kit…if those are good?"

Pebblefur shifted his weight. "I like them…but how about Sunkit for the tom?"

"Sure," Swanfeather replied. "Now…will you fetch me a mouse?"

Leaffur snorted after Pebblefur had left. "He's way too protective, isn't he?" she asked.

"Oh!" Swanfeather jumped. "I thought you where asleep!"

"I was," Leaffur said dryly. "Until you two woke me up, that is."

Swanfeather ducked her head. "Sorry…"

"It's alright. Nice names, by the way. However, you'll have to watch out for trouble. Because with four kits, there is _bound _to be trouble."

Just then, Pebblefur came in and stopped their conversation. "Here's your mouse, dear," he said.

"Thanks," Swanfeather said around a mouthful of mouse. "I…I think I'll sleep now." And before Pebblefur was out of the den, she was fast asleep.

* * *

Swanfeather woke at sunhigh to the sound of whining. "Swanfeather! When is Earthkit going to wake up?" Blinking open her eyes, she saw Raccoonkit, Sunkit and Flowerkit standing before her. "Leaffur said we couldn't go out until she had opened her eyes," Raccoonkit said.

Leaffur shrugged apologetically at Swanfeather. "I didn't want to wake you,"

"It's…it's okay," Swanfeather replied, dazed. "She'll open her eyes when her time comes," she said to her kits.

A wail came from her belly. Earthkit stood there, swaying unsteadily, squinting at her littermates1. "What…what's going on? It's so…big in here," she squeaked, awestruck.

"Yes! You're awake!" Sunkit exclaimed. "Let's go exploring!" He headed for the entrance, Raccoonkit, Flowerkit and Earthkit following him.

"Wai—''

"Let them go. I did promise to let them," Leaffur cut her off.

"Fine," Swanfeather replied.

* * *

Raccoonkit stopped as soon as she stepped out of the den. It was so…big out here! And there were so many cats! All different colors and ages…it was amazing the diversity there was in AnimalClan.

Raccoonkit gazed at her surroundings. Directly across from her was a towering tree, with knotted roots. _That must be the TreeRoot _she thought, recounting what her mother had said. _And the den below it is Fernstar's den. That den to the left with the bramble bush must be Autumnfall's, and to its left has to be the Elders' den. To my right…_she trailed off, thinking. _The Warriors' den! And over there, between the TreeRoot and the Warriors' den must be the Apprentices' den. I'll be there in six moons! _

"Hey, move out of the way! You're blocking the exit!" Flowerkit shoved her out of the way. "Finally—wow." She too, stopped and stared.

Raccoonkit ventured forward. A delicious scent wafted forward…it seemed to be emitting from a pile just in front of her. She prodded it with her fluffy gray paw, and found it gave way. Suddenly, she was covered in a black, greasy _thing. _She struggled, but its weight pinned her down. Raccoonkit dug her little claws into the ground, but could find no purchase. _Help! _

A huge paw lifted it off her. Raccoonkit cringed, waiting for the admonishment. "Got squashed by a blackbird, huh?"

"Oh, lay off her, Rockpelt," another voice commented. Raccoonkit twisted to stare up at him. They were all so _big! _"And you are…?" the golden tom asked.

"R-Raccoonkit," she stammered.

"Welcome to AnimalClan, Raccoonkit," he said. "I'm Birdtalon. Where's your mother?"

Raccoonkit stood petrified. He was huge…and talking to her. "Um…" she whispered. Then louder, Raccoonkit said, "She's in the nursery," pointing her short tail to where her littermates stood, frozen.

"Are those your siblings?" Birdtalon's voice was low and kind.

"Yeah. I-I mean yes," Raccoonkit stuttered, trying to be polite.

"May I meet them? If they're ready, of course."

Raccoonkit's eyes widened. "Uh…sure?"

Birdtalon strode towards the nursery, Raccoonkit struggling to keep up. "And what are your names?" he asked her littermates.

"F-Flowerkit."

"Sunkit."

"Earthkit."

"Welcome to AnimalClan, kits!" Birdtalon glanced at the sun; it was setting. "You should go back to Swanfeather—it's getting late. Does she want a piece of fresh-kill?"2

"Um…probably," Raccoonkit said. "C-can you fetch her one?"

"Of course," Birdtalon replied. "I don't think you should, after your little incident today. You four head right along, and I'll be there in a moment."

Sunkit, Raccoonkit, Flowerkit and Earthkit slipped into the den and Swanfeather's nest. Birdtalon brought her a mouse and paused outside the nursery to listen to their recounting of the day's events.

Grabbing a piece of fresh-kill, Birdtalon settled down beside Rockpelt. "I like them," he commented.

* * *

**Glossary/Definitions:**

**1****Littermates: Siblings from your litter**

**2****Fresh-kill: Prey**

**Thanks for reading! PLEASE review!**


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm not trying to be harsh, but to a certain reviewer out there: You really wanna criticize me ****_for my names?_**** I can't ****_fix _****them, not now that the story's started. I appreciate constructive criticism, but to go shoot a person down for the names in their story, NOT the writing, NOT how to improve—whatever. I don't care about haters like you. It just ticks me off when people are blockheads like that (and yes, I had to edit my language for it to be PG). But whatever—enjoy chapter 2.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"S-Swanfeather?" a voice startled her out of her dreams.

"Yes, Earthkit?" Swanfeather croaked.

"I-I had a bad dream." In the darkness of the den, the two-moon-old kit looked smaller than ever.

"Oh, honey," Swanfeather reached over to lick her kit. "What was it about?"

"Some old gray she-cat was chanting words over and over again, and she wouldn't stop!" Earthkit's eyes shone in the darkness.

Swanfeather sensed fear in her kit. "What where the words?"

"I don't _know!_" Earthkit wailed. "That's the problem! I want to know, and I don't!"

"Hush, darling, you'll wake up the whole den," Swanfeather murmured. Even now she could feel Flowerkit squirming. "It was probably nothing. Now, you need your rest. If you have it again, tell me. Okay?"

"I…okay. Good night, Swanfeather."

"Good night, Earthkit," Swanfeather murmured, but Earthkit didn't hear. She was trapped in the land of dreams.

Again, she found herself in a grassy meadow beneath the night sky. In the distance, she could see starry cats hunting. She started to follow them to get an explanation, when a noise behind her brought her to a halt.

A cat wailed a sad lamenting cry. Turning around, Earthkit saw it was the old gray she-cat from before. And like before, she began to chant. But this time, Earthkit caught every word.

The cat chanted in a rasping voice:

_"Three will rise,_

_Above all cats,_

_To become One Star,_

_And shine through the Dark."_

At this, Earthkit trembled. She could feel its power rushing through her every nerve and sinew, feel it changing her. And in that moment, she knew. Knew what would come, and how. But she still wondered—why had StarClan chosen _her? _

Earthkit awoke, gasping for air. Sunlight was streaming in through the bramble thicket. It was calm, and peaceful, unlike her dream just heartbeats before. Shaking herself, Earthkit tried to rid herself of the dream. After all, that was all it was wasn't it? Just a dream, Earthkit tried to convince herself.

"Good, you're awake!" Sunkit bounced around her. "Let's go outside and play!"

"Er—okay," Earthkit replied, startled.

"Just a moment, dear," Swanfeather interrupted. "You three go outside. Earthkit will be there in a moment."

Earthkit glared at Swanfeather. "What," she muttered crossly.

"Nothing…just, did your dream come back?"

Shuddering, Earthkit nodded slowly. "Yes…what of it?"

Swanfeather shrugged. "I don't know, I just wondered what…the gray cat…said…" Swanfeather trailed off. It didn't look like Earthkit was buying her act. But…what if the dream had been from StarClan?

"Yes, I heard her." Earthkit muttered sullenly. What was this all about? "She-she said—" Earthkit suddenly found it hard to speak the words. She knew they were powerful, but _that_ powerful…it would have to be like a prophecy or something. That wasn't what it was! It couldn't be!

"I-I can't tell you," Earthkit blurted as she raced from the den. Swanfeather watched her go, stunned. Earthkit was a kit, just two moons old! Autumnfall would know what to do.

Swanfeather slipped silently out of the den and into the day's brilliant sunlight. She watched Earthkit mock-fight her littermates. _Oh, darling, I love you so much…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by her arrival at the medicine den. "Autumnfall?" Swanfeather called through the bramble screen.

Autumnfall returned from the back of the den heartbeats later. "Yes, my friend?" Her herb-y scent wreathed around Swanfeather, and her soft blue-eyed gaze rested on the snow-colored she-cat. Swanfeather slowly brought her eyes to meet the sorrel she-cat's. "Well?" Autumnfall prompted.

"It-it's Earthkit," Swanfeather said at last.

"_What _about Earthkit?" Autumnfall pressed.

"Well—I—She might—" Swanfeather broke of nervously. "I think she had a dream from StarClan," she confessed in a rush.

Autumnfall narrowed her eyes. "I see…come in. It seems we must talk about this."

Swanfeather brushed aside the brambles and stepped into the den. Light filtered through the crack in the roof. Her eyes flicked over to a wall where herbs were stocked in rows, then over to Autumnfall. "What-what is it?"

"Don't worry," Autumnfall reassured. "She's fine. It's just…a little weird…when that kind of talent shows up so early. But—can you tell me what happened?"

Swanfeather winced. "Sort of…she didn't tell me all of it…"

"Tell what you know," Autumnfall murmured.

"Well…er…there was an old gray she-cat…and she was howling words…and Earthkit—I'm sorry, I don't really know," Swanfeather apologized. "Earthkit would be better suited to talking with you."

"It's okay," Autumnfall's tail-tip brushed Swanfeather's shoulder. "Will you bring Earthkit to me next sunrise?"

"Of course," Swanfeather dipped her head, turning to leave. "I will do just that."

* * *

**A/N: I have been bullied at school while writing this chapter, so sorry for the mistakes. Please review, though! It really makes me sooo happy to see reviewers! I might not post another chapter for a while just because of testing. Thanks, and hit hat little review button!**


End file.
